1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to latching devices and more particularly to an electrostatic discharge prevention device enabled latch.
2. Background
In electronic assemblies and systems, where user access is desirable or field repair may be required, there exists a possibility of inducing damage to electronic circuits through electrostatic discharge (ESD). Best practices for minimizing damage due to ESD are known, but observance of those practices in the field may be difficult or impossible. As a result, damage may occur to circuitry which may result in adverse effects on system operation where access is gained to a circuit or assembly without employing ESD practices or procedures.
It would, therefore, be advantageous to provide for proper ESD handling of electronic assemblies and systems, modules and circuits by providing an electrostatic discharge prevention device enabled latch to be incorporated in the design of electronic assemblies and modules where access or entry to an electronic device is controlled by a latched access, panel, door or the like. Additionally, it may be desirable to incorporate an ESD ground strap as a portion of the electrostatic discharge prevention device enabled latch.
The present invention is directed to an electrostatic discharge prevention device enabled latch. The electrostatic discharge prevention device enabled latch may be employed on or with an enclosure including an access panel attached to the enclosure. The enclosure with the access panel closed forms a Faraday cage protecting the contents from ESD. Opening the access panel exposes the contents to ESD. The electrostatic discharge prevention device enabled latch includes a latch for retaining an access panel in a closed position. The latch may be disengaged by operation of a latch release member which functions to effect release or disengagement of the latch. A conductor receptacle is attached to the enclosure, typically in the proximity of the access panel and is in electrical contact with the enclosure which is in turn typically conductively connected to the enclosure contents through some finite resistance. An electrostatic discharge prevention device, including a ground strap or static dissipative mat and a conductive terminal, are provided for use by an individual desiring to gain access through the access panel to service enclosed components or circuits. When the conductive terminal is inserted into the conductor receptacle, a latch release member is displaced disengaging the latch.
The conductive terminal and the conductor receptacle may be configured as any cooperating conductive terminal and receptacle combination. In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the conductive terminal and the conductor receptacle are configured as a standard xe2x80x9cbananaxe2x80x9d jack.
The latch release member may be configured as a sliding bolt which reciprocatingly contacts the latch and mechanically effects disengagement of the latch. The sliding bolt protrudes into the conductor receptacle and is displaced by the insertion of the conductive terminal. The latch is spring biased towards an engaged position for retaining the access panel in a closed position until released by operation of the conductive terminal against the sliding bolt. Alternately, the latching mechanism may be configured as a latch retainer switch, which electrically switches a latch operator such as a solenoid or motor to effect operation of the latch in response to the position of the latch retainer switch. The latch retainer switch protrudes into the conductor receptacle and is displaced by the insertion of the conductive terminal. In this case, when the latch retainer switch is displaces and closes the switch circuit, a latch operator is signaled and activated to disengage the latch allowing access to the enclosure. When the conductive terminal is withdraw, the latch retainer switch returns to a biased open position and the latch may be engaged.